


Forget-Me-Not

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Femslash Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Flowers, Romantic Fluff, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Nancy Domzalski didn't expect any more adventures from life after seeing Toby off to college.That was before she met the cute owner of Arcadia's newest flower shop, Sophie.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> More details about Femslash Week are here: talesofarcadiafemslashweek.tumblr.com/femweekdetails
> 
> It just started today so there's plenty of time to participate! :D

There were certain things Nancy loved about being an old woman, and others she didn’t.She liked how life was slower, calmer.Less to worry about.But, she didn’t like her forgetfulness or bad eyesight.She liked sitting around and talking with other ‘geezers’ about whatever caught their fancy.She didn’t like how it seemed their time together was too short.Not enough. _Never_ enough.

Every time she went to the park, to the little pavilion where they played chess, chatted, and munched cookies, it seemed like someone else was gone.Someone new always arrived, of course.Each new friend she’d made was wonderful, but still.

Nancy kept lots of photos of everyone in a scrapbook.To have a way to not forget when her memory failed her.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about the certainty that, one day, it would be her time to go too.All in all, she’d lived a long, fairly good, if a bit too peaceful for her liking (she’d often joked in her youth about all the grand adventures she’d surely go on…that never truly happened) life.She didn’t regret anything.Not even the hard things.Marriage had been bliss.Her husband always knew how to make her laugh.Being a mother, to the best little boy with shining curiosity in his eyes no less, well, that experience had been wondrous, even if it had been cut far too short.

Nancy promised herself, on the day she’d learned of the horrible, horrible news, that she would not depart this world until little Tobias was grown and going off to college.Her grandson had just lost the two most important people in his life.He would not lose her too.Not yet.

When it did come time for Toby to go on the next leg of his life, when she’d gotten home after the long drive back from his college, when she’d entered her empty (lonely) house, she’d felt a little _lost._

She’d strong-armed and bickered with Death to stay just a little longer time and time again.Or, at least, that’s how she thought of it.She couldn’t actually communicate with the entity, of course.But, she did enjoy the occasional, mental conversation with a concept she’d imagined up.

Now, her main reason for staying was off on his own, and he was more than ready to learn independence.He loved her and she loved him in return, but it was time for Toby to forge his own path.

Nancy was proud of her grandson, of the man he’d grown up into. 

Without him, though, in the quiet solitude of her house, she wondered what exactly she was supposed to do _next_.She was still here.Still wanted to be.But, it was just, her old bones were too _old_ for a new adventure.

Weren’t they?

She should think so.One didn’t read adventure novels about old folks, after all.Too many joint problems and medications for traveling across the world to save it from evil or some such.Though, when she considered Arcadia in recent years, Nancy supposed she wouldn’t have to travel very far.

It irked her.She had life left.G _umption._ She didn’t just want to sit around and wait for time to pass all day.

But, what could she do?

The answer came one sunny day in the form of a twig of forget-me-not, one of Nancy’s favorite flowers.She loved its little blooms, its soft shade of blue, everything about it really.

“I thought you’d like it,” the person giving it to her, a newcomer to Arcadia (who’d come to settle down and enjoy her later years peacefully running a flower shop - there’d been much gossip about her and if she knew how _peculiar_ Arcadia could get when it saw fit), told Nancy.“I have a knack for picking the exact right flower for a person.”She waited only a moment before asking, “So, how I’d do?”

“I love it, dearie,” Nancy replied.And she did.It made her smile, which made the day a little nicer.

“I’m so glad!”The woman clapped her hands together.“I find it just a tad harder here in Arcadia to match people and flowers than anyplace else I’ve been to.”She admitted with a pout.“I’ve traveled all over the world, yet, I believe this town is the most eccentric I’ve ever lived in.”

Nancy smiled a knowing smile.“I suppose that it is.What is your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Sophie.Sophie Jones.I run the new flower shop up by the museum.”Sophie held out her hand.“And yours?”

“Nancy Domzalski.”Nancy took the offered hand.“I bake cookies.”

Sophie giggled.Something fluttered in Nancy’s heart that she hadn’t felt for a very long time.With her graying, chestnut brown hair barely contained by a large-brimmed hat, friendly smile, and twinkling hazel eyes, Sophie was rather cute.

“Well, _Nancy_ , you should pay a visit to my shop sometime soon.I would love a chance to talk more.”

“So would I.”The words were out of Nancy’s mouth before she could stop them.She tried not to blush.She wasn’t a young school girl.Far from it!

Back, once upon a time, Nancy had explored romance to the fullest.Early in her dating career, she’d figured out she was attracted to anyone regardless of gender (it had taken decades and a grandson before the term ‘pansexual’ made its way to her, however).So, having a little crush on Sophie came as no surprise to her.

Nancy never thought to act on it.She doubted Sophie felt attraction similarly to how she did.It was best to just remain friends.The time for flirtation and romance in life had passed.It would be best to just enjoy the time they had together.

Oh, and that time, it was wonderful.So wonderful.

There was an ease with talking to Sophie that Nancy had with no one else.A way they could make each other laugh like no one else could.Nancy found herself spending hours in Sophie’s flower shop, chatting with her when things were slow, and helping out when they weren’t.

It was a slow day when Barbara Lake, and her girlfriend, Ms. Zelda Nomura, walked into the flower shop.

Nancy glanced quickly to Sophie.They hadn’t gotten a chance to discuss _those_ things yet.Such matters had never come up on their own, and Nancy wasn’t certain how to bring them up.She bit her lip, worried about how Sophie would react to the queer couple.

“Hello.”Barbara led.Her girlfriend followed at a slow pace, tense and watchful as she generally was.“Nana— _Nancy’s_ told me a lot about this place.I finally convinced Zelda to come.”She wrapped an arm around Nomura’s shoulders.“She loves flowers, but she’s really picky.”

“I am _not_.”

“Shush.Yes, yes you are.”

Sophie smiled at them.“Come, come.”She gestured the couple forward.“I’m sure I have something that will suit you perfectly.”

Nancy couldn’t help but smile as she watched Sophie work.She loved listening to her talk about flowers.The exuberance that came into her voice.The determination when she realized she had a challenge on her hands, and Barbara and Nomura certainly were a challenge. 

Barbara may be a woman content with receiving just about any flower, but Nomura was not.Of all Arcadia’s citizens, the museum curator was one of the most reserved and private.Not an easy person to pick out a gift for, to say the least.Perhaps that’s why Barbara had brought her along to the flower shop.That, or they were enjoying a day out together.

Eventually, Sophie sent the couple on their way with a small bouquet of moonflowers.

“They’re a lovely couple,” Nancy said, as Sophie approached her.“It took them quite a while to figure out they liked each other like, though.I wish you could have been here while they were.It was quite the sight to see.”

“Hmm.That reminds me of another couple I know.”

“Oh?Who?”

Sophie leaned in close to Nancy.“Us,” she whispered before lightly kissing Nancy.

Nancy’s heart hammered.First with joy.Then with fear.Her thoughts raced.She wanted this.Oh, how she wanted this.But, but all the possibilities for the future swarmed into her head.She felt her breath catch in her throat.She could see Sophie smiling at her, and then that smile faltering with uncertainty.She wanted—she could—she shouldn’t—she—

Nancy fled.

The time for romance in her life had passed.Nancy had accepted that.She was okay with that.Did they really have the time to figure out the complexities of a relationship anyway?Could they even try?Sophie wanted to.Well, she _did_.She probably didn’t want to anymore.Not after how Nancy reacted to her kiss.Apparently, Nancy wasn’t too old to do something she’d regret.

Maybe it was better this way.They were just going to hurt each other at some point.It was inevitable.Such was life.People eventually left each other.It was the way of things.No one was immortal.

But, then, Nancy believed that was why one should appreciate the time they _did_ get with their loved ones.She appreciated every single day she’d gotten with her husband, her son, her grandson.Cherished her time with to the fullest.She may not get as many days with Sophie, but those that she would get, weren’t they worth the endeavor?

It was okay to be afraid.Fear is a natural emotional response.It wasn’t so good to let fear rule oneself.

The little bell of the flower shop chimed as Nancy walked in through the door.

Sophie looked up at her entrance.“How may I…oh, hello, Nancy.”

“I—I came to apologize for the other day.”Nancy approached the counter.“I…you surprised me.I, um, I got scared and I reacted poorly.”She made eye contact with Sophie.“I’m very sorry.”She put a heart-shaped box of chocolates down on the counter between them.“These aren’t very good for either of us, but I remembered how you told me you love boxes of chocolate, because you like being surprised by what you get.I was hoping, maybe, we could share it?That is, if you want to.If you don’t, that’s alright too.I’ll just leave it and go.”

Sophie cupped Nancy’s cheek in her hand.“I would love to share it, Nance.I’ll admit, I was hurt when you ran off the other day.”She took Nancy’s hands in her own.“But life’s too short and it’s never too late for a new adventure.”


End file.
